Pokemon Chrome
by PhZXgames
Summary: Sheishin becomes a Legendary Guardian, the most powerful Guardian one can become. With a new war brewing thanks to the demon known simply as Shadow, his new abilities will be put to the test. This is in the same universe as Pokemon United, but long after. I DON'T OWN POKEMON! Rated M for lemon and language
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys waht's up? I'm high as shyt (not really, but my "High as shyt" self is acting rather dominantly tonight.) So this is Pokemon Chrome. Said to have taken place after the Second Pokemon World War (PWWII {They refer to it as "Two"}) 20 years after the events of Pokemon United. HAVE FUN AND DON'T FORGET TO NOT DIE!**

Prologue

The roars of the bus were relatively annoying, and considering the driver couldn't control them, he never bothered to speak up. He reached into his backpack for his headphones, and slipped them on and connected them to his phone. The eerie silence between no music and music was enough to make him uncomfortable, as if someone was watching him.

Two had left him with nothing. No family, no friends, no place to call home. Until he found a school he could attend that paid for his boarding. The school he was going to was Army of Light Military hall. It trained those who sought to protect the world from horrors like Shadow, And Tenmiir. Not only that, they were the creators of Project Chrome. An experiment where a chip in a specific pokeball was able to use the soul of a pokemon. You'd be able to fuse with the pokemon by merging their soul with yours. This is similar to how Tenmiir was able to fuse with his pokemon and create somewhat of an exo-armor.

He reached back into his pack and grabbed a notebook. He wrote down: "Ultimate Zero" and started drawing himself in different stances around it. _When I get into that school, I wanna be the greatest, the most powerful Guardian ever, so I don't have to watch anybody else die._

-o0O0o-

Six men were sitting at a table with something of a faint, translucent creature behind them. The one with the cream, red, cat-like creature spoke first. "Sir, with all due respect these, aghem, children, don't deserve this kind power. They have no use for it either. It would be a waste." The man at the head of the table had a tall quadrupedal creature, with a blank face, a pointed head at the back, and an odd circular object around it's body. "I understand your opinion Melek, but we are running out of options. Aaron will have kept the shards until the right person for them shows up to that though they are children, they have immense power, and not even you can doubt me on that."

The only girl at the table had a short creature, with pink hair and a ring around it's waist. Also, it floated off the ground due to it's lack of legs. "Sir I have to back Melek up on this. Not only are they children but, all they want is power. Giving them the shards, that might just cause the end of us." The final man at the table had a horse-like creature with a horn on it's head and bright blue fur streaking down it's body. "Juliette, you have to see the bright side to this. Yes they are children, but that means they can be, for lack of better words, well, programmed. After all we are the High Council, and we've only failed once." Just suddenly a woman in clad armor came bursting through the door. The armor had a purple tail and a rather large, but flat breastplate, and an odd, glowing aura. "General! Are you alright?" She spoke, with traces of fear and anger. "It's the Ω Clan sir, they're preparing for war."


	2. Immersion

Chapter 1

Immersion

 **Finally**. After 13 long hours on a bus from Celadon City, not to mention the 40 hour plane ride from Castelia, he's finally getting on the boat to Ever Grande, which will be about two hours. Well, at least there's free food. He went over to the table to get his ticket for the ferry, to be met with the rude man who also happened to pilot the plane. Wow, talk about a coincidence. "That'll be 400 Silvers! Come on there are other people who want to get on boats!"

The currency had changed from Pokedollars to Silvers over Two. It was Adam Freyja, who led the Hoenn Strike Team from the Yagami Force, who suggested that the entire pokemon world share a currency, with trainers, rangers, and civilians using it freely. He handed the man the coins and received the ticket. It was blue-green, with a red boat poorly printed in front of what seemed like a sunset. The name of the boat on the ticket was the "S.S. Sunset" and keeping that in his head he searched the pier but couldn't find it. He ran up to somebody and asked them "Hey do you know where the S.S. Sunset is?" The man he asked went from a subtle face to that of sadness, and then ran off. _Sorry?_

"It sank a few days ago of the coast of Littleroot Town." He turned around to see a beautiful woman standing leaning up against the railing, facing the city. She was a bit taller then him, with blonde hair and a nice figure. "Well my ticket says S.S. Silver…" He reached back into his pocket for it, but it vanished. He looked around frantically to see it in her hands. "Hey!" It doesn't say S.S. Silver idiot." "What?" This isn't a ticket either. It's an invitation now. She pocketed the ticket and handed him a piece of paper.

"What's your name, little one?" He hesitated at the insult, only seconds later to look at the paper and realize he was talking to a captain. "Uh, I'm Sheishin. Sheishin Regel." She paused for a moment. "Yep, I knew you were the one. Huh, never thought I'd find you here." He was confused. What was she talking about? "Look, you're part of something bigger than you understand, so if you want to understand it, please, come with me." She turned around and he got lost in her shocking azure eyes.

She walked behind him and he followed her to the only ship that looked out of place. "The S.S. Hel'Grif!? But that's a…" She sighed and looked at the ground, then back at him. "Are you coming, or are you just going to sit out here fangirling over my ship?" "You… You… You're… You're Sivia Oak?" She rolled her eyes and said as seriously as she could. "I'm going to leave without you." He promptly shut his mouth and entered the most popular warship in the ocean.

As soon as his feet touched floor he turned to see a hallway that looked like about ten feet long, six feet wide, and two rooms at either end. It also seemed to branch off in many directions. He got out of Sivia's way as she yelled "I'm coming down, so if your mouth is open as much as it was outside, you might want to move." She landed gracefully and he just sat wide-eyed. "Staring is rude. Also you might want to buckle up." He nodded and immediately ran to the room she pointed at. "Actually, I need you in the cannon pod…" "Alright. Hey where we going?" "School. where else?" His heart dropped. _That's where I WAS going… But she want's to go to her school._ "Um… Which school?" It took him a few seconds to register the words she said. "Army of Light Military Hall. But first we gotta make a stop."

He stared out the window of the turret pod, admiring the fish and other wildlife. "It might get scary in a sec, so buckle up." He reached for the epic looking buckle thing. After it clicked in, he told her over the com that he was ready. "If you say so…" He glanced out the window to see that they were starting to travel very fast. Faster than he could actually comprehend. He looked away to the door to keep himself from vomiting, and to his surprise, he saw Sivia standing there. "Give it a sec…" she waited, counting on her fingers from five to one. When her last finger hit her palm, the ship suddenly stopped, causing him to jerk to the side. "OW!"

She started giggling at his sudden stop, even though she sat still the entire time. "How did you do that!?" she jokingly asked "What the sudden stillness or the Water-Jump?" "Well, both now that you ask." She shrugged and started quietly. "I don't know, the still thing is just natural. But the Water-Jump, That was developed by Ludevisk."

Shieshin Opened his mouth to ask who that was, but he thought it would be a good be a good idea for later. "Wait if you're here, who's driving?" The responded, "The ship. It's on autopilot." He laughed a little. _Sivia Oak, Son of Azul Oak. She's pretty hot actually._ "So you think I'm hot now. All guys are freaking judgemental. You don't even know me!" _She can hear my thoughts!?_ "YES I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!" Then he remembered something. She was the Legendary Guardian of Power, under Mewtwo. _Well… Fuck…_ she settled the mood by saying sarcastically"I just messing with you jeez!" _Phew…_ "But I still hear your thoughts." After she left the room he said aloud, "Okay that was awkward."

He got up and followed her to the ladder up to the surface, and when he emerged, he expected sunlight, but only got more submarine-like darkness. He jumped down to the worn concrete below, and ran after Sivia, who was already at the other side of the shipyard. He caught up, and then she pushed a button on something that looked like a key fob, and the concrete walls came apart, like some hidden door. They revealed a large hallway, with what seemed like ages of carving on the walls. "This is where the High Council lives. I am one of their spies, so to speak. My job is to observe the outside world to make sure no panic is caused by the war that's about to go down. Actually that WAS my mission. Then I found you. You're my mission now." He was confuzzled about the whole idea and had no idea what to think. "Well now that you're my apprentice, I'm going to need to find a better name for you than Sheishin." "My friends called me Shy." She nodded approvingly, and said "Shy. Hmm… I like that. Shy it is then." "So what do I call you then?" "Sivia's fine." "Not… I don't know… Master Sivia?" "NO. Master is only reserved for those on the High Council." He was a little shocked at the sudden "No," but he shook it off when he heard the false doors closing. "Ah. Finally. They're here." He didn't understand the logic behind why the doors would close, and not just stay open, but the water flowing into the shipyard had ended that confusion. "Who are the people on the High Council?" "Well there's Ludevisk, The Guardian of War, under Keldeo. I was his apprentice. Juliette, The Guardian of Mystery, under Hoopa. She's really judgemental… Hey like you!" "Thanks. I really appreciate it." He said sarcastically." "Anyway, there's Melek, Guardian of Knowledge, under Victini. He was the one who found me before I became a Guardian. Finally, there's Jace, Guardian of Creation, under-" He interrupted her, "Let me guess, Arceus?" "Yep. Nice job." The false doors opened up to show the High Council, with five new people behind them. "Good job Sivia. You found him. Now, time for selection."

 **HE-HE-HE-HEY GUYS! What's up? My hair follicles are falling out! This was an awesome story to write and run through, along with all the references to Pokemon United! Hey well don't forget to leave a review, and good evening/night/morning/afternoon/end of the world!**


	3. Selection

Chapter 2

Selection

He thought to himself. _Selection? What's that?_ Obviously Sivia heard him, so she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "It's where they take you to a room and see which Legendary Pokémon chooses you." _WAIT. LEGENDARY POKÉMON?_ "Stop yelling. It hurts." _Sorry._

He took a closer look at the eight people that had just appeared through the stone doors.

There were four that were taller, and obviously adults, except one, who was just taller. He assumed they were the Legendary Guardians. The other four seemed to be about the same age as he was, although one thing was off about all of them: they were all girls.

The tall one in the front looked only a few years older, although he had an old aura about him. When he finally reached the two of them, he spoke "Miss Sivia, I see you've found the Sheishin Regal requested?" Sivia nodded, and then spoke in a military voice: "Permission to speak, General?" He looked at her, "Go on." "May I question why the recruits are all female?"

He chuckled and said, "Child, it is not my place to question that. It is the choice of my Spirit that decides them. If they seem inadequate, then let me introduce you." He turned to face the shortest of the four a. She had long, brown hair with a green streak down the front. She had the same color eyes as Sheishin; a dark-ocean blue. "This is Yesu Qeul, an early graduate from Army of Light Military Academy. She is adept at using Psychic-Types and Grass Types."

The one he addressed next was the second tallest and looked sort of smug when she was called out. Her black hair covered her face as she exhaled, and she rolled her eyes. "This is Lucy Queer. Even with her disrespectful appearance, she is a ranking member of the Trex Battalion. She is skilled in using Ice and Dragon Types.

Before he could address the third one, a ship docked in the shipyard and somebody jumped out of it. He came and caught up with Rest of the group and another followed behind. "Ah Captain Mason… You're late."

"I apologize General, but I was fetching my request." The girl that followed behind him was actually the fitting bridge between the heights, being 5'8".

"Then you must be the fabled Veliara Anoka. You're the little sister of two other Legendary Guardians. This must be a family thing." She bowed and stood next to Yesu, whose face lit up after probably meeting her ex-classmate. "I hear you also graduated from AoL Military Academy, am I right?" Veliara nodded.

"Anyway let me continue." He moved on to the next girl, who had short, black hair and earth-green eyes. "This is Ariel Deruso. She-" "I really don't like my personal life being talked about okay? Thanks move on." He stood there dumbfounded. "Teenagers these days… anyway you must be Eris Vemiir…" He paused for a moment then moved on to Sheishin. "Oh I see how it is, all mighty and powerful god-like figure. Leave the enemy's daughter out of the introduction." The Age-ly confusing man sighed. "Eris, we talked about this. You can't reveal sensitive information!" Said someone behind her. He had orange eyes and dark skin. His bald, shiny head stood out among the nice heads of hair in the hall.

"I don't give a crap! I don't care if I'm the daughter of a demon! I don't even want to be related to the damned bastard! And to be honest, it's not like he can just waltz right out of banishment! Adam, Aaron, Azul, Calem, they all made sure of that!"

There was a silence. "I'm sorry General for her disobedience. It WILL not happen again." The man said. "It's alright Commander Melek, nothing to be ashamed of, as she is merely stating a fact. Now as you may know, yes, Eris here is the daughter of the Demon that once plagued the Pokémon world. That is nothing to fear although, as she is known to have attempted to enter despite multiple denials, The Chrome Project, currently being run by AoL."

 _This guy knows how to rant._

Finally, she turned to Sheishin once more, then began to speak. "Ah… Sheishin Regal… Presumably the only person here without any experience with Pokémon whatsoever…" He looked away. The young man standing before him had an air of power about him, in fact, it was almost as if he was the embodiment of it, though that was impossible, as that's Sivia's title.

"But where are my manners? My name is Jace Umios, The Guardian of Creation, under Arceus." _Well now I know why he has that kind of power! He's the Guardian under the Pokémon God himself!_

"Now would you please, Colonel Juliette, take them to selection?" the older woman in the group bowed to him, and walked in front of Sheishin and Sivia. "Follow me everyone. Don't fall behind or we'll leave you behind! Chop, chop! No time to waste!" _Drill Sergeant much?_ Sheishin thought to himself.

-o0o-o0O0o-o0o-

After maybe an hour of walking in a cave that curved, swerved, elevated, descended, we came to a part of it that had collapsed. "It's a miracle this thing lasted as long as it did. We haven't had a selection in over one hundred years, and never had a group this big." Sheishin looked on as Juliette bowed to Sivia and asked, "Corporal, do you mind clearing the collapse?"

"Gladly." She said with a big smile on her face. She removed her cloak that was covering her- Sir… I hate breaking the fourth wall, as doing it normally gets me beaten… but do I have to read that? *Boss behind him glances at papers* (Yes. If you interrupt my coffee one more time you won't get paid for a week got that?) Yes, sir… Anyway… Um…covering her battle suit, this comprised of mostly synthetics like spandex and polyester. So a skin-tight suit.

She opened her palm and a crystal fell out and dangled on a chain that was wrapped around her wrist. "Mewtwo, unleash!" The crystal glowed and then shone bright enough to illuminate the cave completely white. The light suddenly turned purple and then faded. When it was gone, Sivia stood in battle armor that resembled that of Mewtwo, the Pokémon of power.

"Colonel, permission to show off?" all six of them turned to Juliette and she bowed her head, which they assumed meant yes.

"Psystrike!"

A huge pulse of energy leapt from Sivia's hands to the boulders that blocked our way, completely annihilating them. When the dust settled however, Sivia's armor had vanished, and she donned her cloak, which Sheishin had noticed, actually had a purple eye imprinted onto the leather.

"Well it's time we get rolling again. Corporal, you flank." "Yes Colonel"

Then the group moved on down the cave waiting for something interesting to happen and oh look at that, they found the Selection Hall.

It wasn't much, just a big hollowed out area with different colored crystals of enormous proportions hanging to and fro, some horizontal, some vertical, some were somewhere in between. Juliette walked to the center of the group and whispered among them, "Alright guys, it's as simple as this, walk in one at a time. If a crystal starts glowing, it's a possible candidate for your selection. You know when one has chosen you, because a fragment of a crystal will begin to float in front of you. Grab it and meet me on the other side."

She walked across the hall and as she did so, a purple and black crystal began to light up. _Purple and black? That's odd._ Sheishin's thoughts were interrupted by Juliette yelling on the other side, "Ok, Yesu, you're first!" She was a little reluctant at first, but then Sivia picked her up, put her in the front of the group, and pushed her in.

Juliette was right about the light show, as a multitude of crystals lit up, but then some of them turned off, and then there were two left. A piece of the Purple-green one fell from the base, and flew directly at her. When it stopped it floated in front of her face. Again, reluctant to grab it, she was startled by Sivia yelling at her to "Just grab it!"

The next to go up was Veliara. When she walked in it was less impressive, just two crystals lit up and one of them quickly was put out. It was the royal-purple and pale-blue that remained shining. The same thing happened. A fragment detached itself and flew directly at her, it would've stopped inches from her face, had she not caught it mid-air.

 _Show off._

The third to enter re-established the groups oohs and ahs, as it was Eris who took the plate. Finally, for her, a pale-purple and royal-purple was the one that chose her. Then it was Lucy. Her light display was just as extravagant as the last, although it seemed for the crystals that it was hard among them to decide. After a few minutes, she ended up with a light-blue and royal-purple crystal. Next was Ariel. Though as she walked in, Sheishin noticed something different. The crystals that seemed to choose the others never glowed when the next person walked in, nor did the one that shone for Juliette.

The crystals seemed to choose very quickly, and soon, a shard of the royal-purple and brown crystal broke of and sped towards her. She plucked it out of the air and skipped to where the last of them were. "Hey shy, I'm gonna slide in front of you real quick is that alright?" Sivia was the only person still over here with him, though she probably wanted to catch up with the new guardians.

"Go ahead" he said, and she ran across. The same happened for Sivia as it did Juliette, one crystal shone a constant light, and then died out when she made it to the end.

"My turn… I've got this…"

 **Hey what's up everybody! I know it's not the next on the list like promised but I promise Dungeon Keepers will be released as soon as I can get the verdict with Shadow about the story outline! (But I'm dead) Wrong Shadow. You're a Demon, he's a person.**

 **Have a Good Afternoon/Evening/Morning/End of the World and to all a good anticlimactic finish.**


	4. Conversion

Chapter 3

Conversion

~Sheishin~

One step I took, closer to this huge crystal garden growing underground. I closed my eyes, then began to walk towards the center of the outcropping of rock. Before I could make it any farther, Sivia yelled at me to stop. One crystal was shining super bright red, but every couple of seconds it faded a little more. It kept fading until it went dead out. It was almost like it was taking its final breath.

When I finally was allowed to go in, my mind was blown! All of the crystals were shining, all from the ones that didn't pick, to ones that did, to ones that never did, and especially the one that just had a spasm. None of them were dying out either. This was better than any fireworks display I'd ever seen.

Finally, they stopped shining one by one, one fading out every few seconds. There were countless of them, so I kinda was sitting there and feeling jittery. Then it came down to five. Four, three, two… and it stayed there. Sivia stared at them in wonder, and I guess you could say Juliet pissed her pants. But then, both of them went out simultaneously. I didn't get a crystal.

Sivia ran into the cave and hugged me. I was in shock, really. I mean, a girl just hugged me, I didn't get chosen, and now Sivia's crystal was glowing, which only reminded me of my failure. "I'm so sorry…" she said.

"But this has only happened once? What happened to the last one?" I asked, trying to perk myself up.

"He was killed. Right there on the spot." Said Juliet. I guess Jace was looking out for me, because just then, a purple crystal was doing the same death shine as the red one. Sivia stared at it in horror. "No! You can't die! No!" She screamed, barely holding back tears.

She collapsed to her knees, crying softly. "A crystal does that when its Guardian dies. The Pokémon feel the same pain."

Then who was that Guardian? A friend of hers?

"That Guardian… was my brother, River."

That same crystal started glowing faintly to begin with, then got brighter and brighter. Then it started humming and a shard flew off and floated in front of my face.

Again… pure shock.

Grabbing the crystal, I was infused with a warm feeling, and then I heard this voice…

" _Hello? Are you?"_ It said, as a pink creature floated around from behind me. _"Hello?"_ It kept talking, but I felt like the voice was in my head. _"Damnit I know you can see me."_ I had no idea what to think… It looked like a Mew but I'm not quite sure…

" _Well are you gonna say something? You are my Guardian after all. Fine, I'll start. I'm Mew!"_ Ok, holy crap, I have a Mew as my Pokémon? Sivia turned around to see me holding a crystal and she hugged me… still crying. "Thank you…"

After everything was all said and done, I tried telepathically communicating with the floating pink creature. _My name's Sheishin… but you can call me Shy._ I tried saying. I turned around and spoke back. _"Oh so you can talk. I was beginning to wonder if Jace bullshited me into this."_ Finally, we got to the other end of the cave. A little more walking and I decided to comfort Sivia.

Once we had made it back to the Hall, all our crystals started to glow and hum slightly. After a few seconds, Jace started walking up. "Ah you have returned in one piece. Please, may you all step forward?" We did as we were asked, and then he slid down to Yesu. "Yesu Quel, Guardian of Peace, under Celebi." He kept going down the six of us. "Veliara Anoka, Guardian of The Sky, under Rayquaza." Suddenly two more people started cheering from the other end of the hall. "Eris Vemiir, Guardian of The Otherworld, under Giratina."

"Lucy Queer, Guardian of Death, under Kyurem." She made a simple "Hmph" noise when he was done. "Ariel Deruso, Guardian of The Earth, under Zygarde." Then he slid down to me. I was not prepared for my apparent title. "Sheishin Regal, Guardian of Love, under Mew."

OKAY… WHAT.

Everyone else gets this badass name like guardian of death, guardian of the sky… but like, I get "Guardian of Love." LIKE WHAT THE HELL.

 _Mew! You represent love?_ I asked it telepathically.

 _Yeah, I do. It's not the coolest Title, but hey, maybe you can surpass River, and learn my true-_ Jace began to speak again, in which Mew stopped talking and listened immediately.

"You all are now Legendary Guardians. But you are all currently weak to us. Useless to us. Absolutely unimportant to us. The only way you can raise the ranks in this group is to show that you want the respect. Good luck."

I was just kind of blown away by the whole thing. I mean, Guardian of Love is better than nothing or "Dying on the spot" I guess. Sivia rounded us all up and brought us back to the shipyard.

"Alright guys listen up. That crystal of yours is the only thing tying you to your Pokemon right now. I'm gonna change that." She whistled and her ship rolled into view. "Find a seat when you're in. And buckle up."

 **HEY GUYS 'NOTHER UPDATE! I'm kinda just running through all my word docs trying to figure out which ones are partially done and I haven't posted yet. This happened to be one of them. Have a good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/End of the World and too all a good FIGHT!**


End file.
